As the share of LCDs (Liquid Crystal Displays) increases in display field, interest in OLED (Organic Light Emitting Diode) displays being mentioned as a next-generation display is rising.
The OLED display is being spotlighted as a future display, because it is superior to the LCD in various aspects of thickness, power consumption, response speed, viewing angle, and so on, and can be applied to various applications such as transparent products and flexible products.
However, use of the OLED is still limited because of its short lifespan and low emitting efficiency, and particularly it has a disadvantage in that it is difficult to realize perfect black because of interference by external light.
For realizing more perfect black, a method of using two sheets of polarizing film for the OLED display was suggested for minimizing the interference by external light. The method of using two sheets of polarizing film is relatively simple, but there is a problem that it may affect the definition of the display and the production cost increases.
Therefore, various methods for minimizing interference of external light such as a method of using a reverse wavelength dispersion liquid crystal film instead of the polarizing film have been suggested, but their effects are insufficient thus far.